


Come Home

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Seth, Alpha/Omega, Hints at M-Preg, Kinda AU, M/M, Matings, Omega Dean, PWP, Pure Romantic Smut, Seth and Dean enjoy his first heat since their reunion, heat - Freeform, re-establishing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Its Dean's first heat since they got back together and they are both determined the make the best out of it.





	Come Home

The minute Seth had opened the door to the bedroom, the strong scent of heat and arousal hit his senses. He felt his heart beating fast, anticipation and his own growing arousal making him almost dizzy.

His eyes landed on the naked form of his mate lying on his stomach on the bed. Seth licked his lips as he walked towards the bed and got down besides Dean. His hand immediately finding its way into Dean’s hair as he pet him there. Dean stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Seth’s eyes moved down to Dean’s back and towards his ass. He bit his lip as he found himself gazing hungrily at Dean’s exposed slicked pink hole. Dean’s legs were spread wide open and he had a pillow under his crotch. By the looks of it, Dean was trying to get off before sleep took over him.

“Fuck baby…” Seth whispered as he took in the beautiful image of his boyfriend spread wide open in such a vulnerable state. He had gotten Dean’s call an hour ago. Dean had informed him that Seth needed to be home soon because his heat was starting. Since they got back together, this was Dean’s first heat and they both were determined to make the best out of it. Seth had missed Dean so damn much and he was grateful to have this second chance. He didn’t plan on ever losing Dean again. If Seth had his way, Dean would end up carrying his child one day. Seth wanted a forever with Dean. He knew in his heart that they belonged together.

Seth let his hand roam over Dean’s back and he squeezed the soft flesh of Dean’s ass he reached down there.

“Wake up baby. I am home.” Seth’s voice was so husky and deep, his erection was growing rapidly in his pants. Dean was beautiful and so damn tempting on a normal day, but now seeing him in heat dripping wet with arousal had Seth losing himself.

Dean blinked open his eyes and they fell on Seth. A warm smile appeared on Seth’s face as he bent down to place a sweet kiss behind Dean’s ear. “Hey there.”

Dean moaned out as he turned around to latch himself into Seth’s arms. Seth chuckled at Dean’s neediness. “I take it you are ready for me huh?” Seth’s lips found Dean’s and he pressed them against his passionately. Dean moaning into his mouth as he wrapped his legs around Seth’s waist to pull him closer.

“Fuck…Seth…” Dean let out a broken moan as they pulled apart. Seth held onto his waist tightly as he pressed his lips against Dean’s neck.

“Shhss baby….I got you now…I am gonna take good care of you..Give you everything you need…Gonna fuck you so good. Is that what you want darling? Fuck, you smell so good…I missed this so much..Waited too long to have you like this again…” Seth babbled out as he placed open mouthed kisses all over Dean’s chest and stomach. Dean squirmed underneath him, seeking more of his touch. Seth could tell by Dean’s movement he was getting desperate. Seth’s hand found Dean’s leaking length and he started giving him slow strokes.

“Alpha..” Dean’s voice was wrecked and Seth found himself growling in need.

“Yeah…Your Alpha..that’s right Baby…” Seth let his hand slip down Dean’s balls and his fingers found Dean’s wet entrance. He licked his lips as he let his digits slip inside the tight heat of his lover. Dean bucking up violently, taking him in so eagerly.

“YES…Fuckk…Seth…Please..Don’t tease…Want you to fuck me so bad..just please gimme your dick..” Dean begged as Seth kept fingering him roughly. His eyes plastered on Dean’s face, taking in every desperate expression that his touch was bringing out in Dean. Dean had his eyes closed shut and he had his head thrown back on the pillow. Seth grabbed at his jaw and turned his face towards his. “Open your eyes. Look at me. So fucking pretty….Fuck baby…Wanna fill you up with my babies…”

Dean blushed furiously at Seth’s slip up but the way he rocked his ass against Seth’s fingers eagerly was pretty telling that he wasn’t against the idea at all. Dean gripped Seth’s hair and brought him down to press his lips against his.

Seth explored Dean’s mouth with his tongue and pulled away after a few seconds. He licked his lips as he took in Dean’s flushed out form, so needy and desperate.

“I’ll pound you hard baby…Just like I know you want. But I wanna taste you first. You are so wet. You are being so good…” Seth’s deep voice had Dean squirming in delight as his fingers found Dean’s prostrate. Dean’s eyes fell onto Seth’s and he licked his lips. Dean let out a pitiful moan as Seth removed his fingers. But soon Seth was growling in delight as he watched Dean spreading his legs and holding himself wide open for Seth with his hands under his knees.

“Fuck…So fucking beautiful…My beautiful Omega…All mine…” Seth swallowed hard as he placed himself between Dean’s spread thighs and replaced Dean’s hands with his by placing them under Dean’s knees so now he was the one holding Dean open. Dean placed his hands above his head in total surrender and the display of submission had Seth’s Alpha beaming in pride.

Seth let his eyes linger at Dean’s wet twitching hole, ready to be fucked and played with. Seth bent down and licked at Dean’s pink pucker with the flat of his tongue, Dean bucking up wildly under him. Sobbing in delight. Seth moaned at the taste of his lover, licking the leaking slick all around his rim.

“Oh God…fuck..” Dean cried out as Seth started to tongue fuck him roughly and soon it was all too much for Dean and he was coming untouched. Seth kept fucking him through it, licking at his dick and balls to savor the taste. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin of Dean’s inner thigh as he stroked Dean’s ass gently. “So good baby…So fucking good for me…Came so prettily for your Alpha..You want my dick now? I gotta be inside you…Can’t wait any longer fuck..”

Dean sobbed as Seth got rid of his clothes and soon he was pushing inside him, making Dean moan in pure pleasure. He was trembling under Seth, his first orgasm almost taking his breath away. Seth didn’t waste too much time before he was pounding Dean’s ass hard. Dean had his legs wrapped around Seth’s waist and he was just letting Seth have his way with him. Seth buried his face in Dean’s neck as he quickened his pace and drilled Dean through the mattress. Dean’s ass just taking him in so good, and soon it was milking his orgasm. Seth spilled his seeds inside Dean and found himself going limp with the intensity of his orgasm.

Dean whimpered as he felt Seth’s seeds filling him. He brought his hand down to stroke his dick and after few moments he was cumming again. Seth groaning as Dean’s ass clenched around his softening dick. The feeling was incredible and he never wanted to lose the feeling of being home like this.

Seth pulled his dick out of Dean and looked at his exhausted lover, whose eyes were half lidded and he was breathing heavily. His lips were parted slightly and Seth couldn’t resist the urge to plunge Dean’s mouth with tongue. Dean opening up to him easily and let Seth explore his wet mouth.

“By the end of your heat, you wouldn’t be feeling your legs and I’ll be carrying you around. Gonna take care of you baby…Give you everything your Omega desires. Its a promise.” Seth’s sweet gentle voice had Dean melting, and after taking a small break, Dean was straddling Seth’s hips and riding his dick like his life depended on it. Seth laid and enjoyed feeling the tight slick heat of his partner. Nothing felt as good as this.


End file.
